


Truth

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Fenhawke Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Purple Hawke, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, early act two, reading lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: The obligatory reading lesson fic, in which Hawke is very smitten with Fenris.





	Truth

Hawke is suprised that Fenris seems ashamed to admit that he's unable to read -- ashamed to reveal this weakness, or perhaps ashamed to let Hawke see this perceived deficiency. More likely both.

Hawke is self-aware enough, however, to realize his offer of teaching Fenris to read stems entirely from selfish motives: to spend as much time with this profoundly attractive and fascinating man as possible. He gets to be physically close to Fenris during these lessons, sometimes close enough that they end up cuddling, and every touch sends a thrill through Hawke. He gets to watch Fenris's perfectly lovely lips shape each word as he reads aloud, and he's utterly enthralled listening to Fenris's beautiful voice.

But the best part of their reading lessons is seeing Fenris's confidence grow, seeing the way he's able to take pride in his progress.

Hawke usually ends up staring in awe at Fenris, like he is presently, half-leaning on the table and watching Fenris. He's completely and wholly smitten, and he knows that it shows on his face. Fenris says something to him, and Hawke can only respond, in the most besotted manner possible, "You're pretty and perfect."

Blushing, Fenris giggles awkwardly and then smiles at Hawke. "That didn't answer my question about how to pronounce this word, Garrett."

"Yes, well, I speak only the truth," Hawke insists.

"You're perfect as well," murmurs Fenris, and Hawke grins widely, overjoyed to see Fenris's sweet romantic side.

"And pretty."

"That too."

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
